An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) device, due to advantages such as self-luminescence, all solid state, wide viewing angle, and quick response, has a tremendous application prospect in flat panel display products, and is even considered as a new generation of flat panel display product following a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP).
A basic structure of the OLED display device is illustrated with a color OLED display device as an example. The color OLED display device includes a package substrate 910 and an array substrate 920 assembled to form a cell, as shown in FIG. 1, the package substrate 910 includes a second base substrate 91, as well as a black matrix film layer 92 and a color film layer 93 disposed on the second base substrate 91. The color film layer 93 includes pattern units of three different colors: R (red), G (green) and B (blue). The array substrate 920 includes a first base substrate 94 as well as an anode layer 95, an electroluminescent layer 96 and a cathode layer 97 disposed on the first base substrate 94. A filler 98 is filled between the package substrate 910 and the array substrate 920, so as to form the display device. The conventional anode layer 95 and the cathode layer 97 are both made of ITO, with a large charge transfer resistance, which impacts a display effect.